The Tale of Untold Misery from Obsessive Fangirls
by conley
Summary: A vicious, rabid Gerbil ghost, Sammy, Dean, Cas, a pillow and sheet fort, two highly obsessive fangirls and, of course, death. Insane amounts of hilarity ensue! May not sound good but if you love stupidity, you'll LOVE this! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hello all! So, we are conley. Two friends from school, we started when we got bored in maths one day last year and started writing about a garden gnome called Gerald (see our fic The Chronicles of Gerald for more information). So we are cece-noon and Pendragon.P a s s i o n. and I, passion, got cece-noon into SPN only this year and now she claims she hates me because I got her into it...she lies, she loves me :) So yes. I am personally a Sammy-girl, like DAYUM that man is fine! ;) and she is a Dean-girl, but I love Deano too, don't get me wrong. and we both unbelievably, totally, completely and utterly LOVE Cas! Castiel is the most perfect thing in heaven, hell and on earth ;D So without any more ado we present to you our joint SPN crackfic...**

**ENJOY!..**

**The Tale of Untold Misery from Obbsessive Fangirls**

**Prologue.**

There once were two girls, who loved to make pillow and sheet forts. One day they were watching _Supernatural_, obsessing over Cas and Dean and Sam and Bobby and Jo and Chuck (the main one) and John and Ellen and Crowley and Ash and Jess and Meg and Zachariah and Bela and Lisa and Anna and Mary and Samuel and Uriel and Brady and Crowley and Madison and Gabriel and Gordon and FBI Agent Victor Henrickson and Azazel and Ed and Pamela and Harry and Alastair and Barry and Adam and Ben and Ronald Reznick and Sheriff Jody Mills and Chuck (but not the main one) and Dr Corman and Tessa and Tom and Kubrick and Raphael and Karen and Andy and Ansem and Rufus and Ava and Lily and Lilith and Mark and Cal and Becky and Ellen and Jake and Carl and Nick and Tyler and Police Officer and Dying Nurse and Johnson's Demon and Jason and Daniel Elkins and Lee and Hotel Manager and Demon and Convenience Store Clerk and Holly and Possessed Man and Mr Stanley and Chastity and Janitor Demon and Convention Host and P. T. Sandover and Elderly Patient and Redhead and Nurse and Guy and Maggie and Hope and Kenny and Bill and Ghostly Man and Ritchie and Pauly and the random frat boy Sam hugs and there have got to be more than this but you try typing out every single character in this damn show!

But NOT Ruby.

She's a bitch.

In fact she can't have a capital.

So NOT ruby.

Because she sucks.

Every other demon, EVEN LILITH, there is something, one little tiny thing that on occasion can be likeable.

BUT NOT ruby.

And not the campbells.

…they don't deserve a capital either.

Except Mark, the silent dude, and Mary… The girls liked them.

They were nearing the end of a Supernatural marathon and as a result of watching Wendigo, Bloody Mary, Hook Man, Asylum, Scarecrow, The Benders, Provenance, Everybody Loves A Clown, No Exit, Playthings, Roadkill, Folsom Prison Blues, Red Sky At Morning, Malleus Maleficarum, Jus In Bello, Time Is On My Side, Metamorphosis, Family Remains, On The Head Of A Pin, The End, Fallen Idols, Abandon All Hope, Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, Two Minutes To Midnight and every other episode (but these are just the freaky ones) they decided to make a pillow fortress to protect them from the likes of a wendigo, Bloody Mary, the Hook Man, the scary psycho spirits, the creepy scarecrow, the crazy redneck hillbilles who were looking for love in all the wrong places, the strange family portrait, the sadistic Rakshasa, a homicidal freak, a dead but not dead but really dead teenage girl, a freaky killing man complete with scared woman who has no idea she is dead, that rotting nurse woman, the flying Dutchman rip-off, stupid bloody witches who kill rabbits, crazy demons, insane immortal doctors, that guy who eats really grossly, those freakishly psycho bro and sis who live in the basement, torturous Dean, scarily possessed Sammy, Gandhi, Abe Lincoln and Paris Hilton, hell hounds (need I say more), nice but eventually rabid zombies that can only be killed with a head shot (GO BOBBY IN THE WHEELCHAIR!) aaaannnnnd the end of the world.

Little did they know, their house was haunted and, more importantly, Sam and Dean and the everything on the show was _real_. Sam and Dean just happened to be in the neighbourhood hunting a certain ghost, the one that was haunting their house. Now this ghost was no ordinary ghost. It was….*is the suspense killing you yet?*…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE GHOST OF A VICIOUS, RABID GERBIL! *runs and hides under covers*

Just as the two girls were just finished watching the newest episode in season 6 on the internet, in their pillow/sheet fortress, the vicious, rabid Gerbil ghost was looming above them. Unbeknownst to the girls Sam and Dean were on the way to save them from the ghost, in fact they were just right outside the door, looking in the window. As they saw the vicious, rabid Gerbil ghost about to seriously kill the girls Dean raised a foot and attempted to kick down the door. Unfortunately though, it was a sturdy door, not one of those crappy ones they use on TV shows and in movies, and so when Dean went to kick it down, it kind of… Failed.

So Dean tried again and again and again and again and again and again, but the door held firm, and all the while the vicious, rabid Gerbil ghost was getting closer and closer and closer to the unsuspecting girls.

Eventually Sam sighed heavily, shoved his *idiot* brother out of the way and…..…..…..…..…..turned the door handle.

The door swung open easily.

Sam and Dean both shot their salt rounds at the vicious, rabid Gerbil ghost to get rid of it for the time being. While the shotguns did their job they were so loud, and the pillow/sheet fort was so dodgily-made that the vibrations from the shots caused the fort to collapse on the two girls. There were so many pillows and sheets making up the fort that when is collapsed, it crushed the girls and they both died.

* * *

**We fully googled and IMDB-ed SPN to find out the names of as many characters as possible for the beginning lol. Determination much? So yes. Chapter One coming as soon as we find a spare period at school to do whatever...**

**REVIEW NOW PLEASE! :D**

**conley.**


End file.
